Snow, Hope, Despair
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Yuuma, Gumi/Walaupun salju-salju itu sepertinya memberikan secercah harapan kepadanya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa membuatnya keluar dari lubang keputus-asaan. Dan salju itu juga yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kejamnya keputus-asaan/Untuk event #SecretSantaFVI


**-OoO-**

**Snow, Hope, Despair**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music International,**

**GUMI **_**by **_**INTERNET Co. Ltd.,**

**VY2 **_**by **_**B-Plats Inc.,**

_**Others by their respective maker**_

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**-OoO-**

Musim dingin telah datang. Musim yang amat dibenci Yuuma.

Kini pemuda itu tengah berdiri di atap sebuah rumah sakit. Ia menatap dingin butiran salju yang turun dengan anggunnya ke bumi. Dia berpikir seolah salju-salju itu tengah menari di atas penderitaannya.

Dingin. Ia merasa dingin. Tapi dinginnya salju itu kalah dengan prostetik yang menancap dan menggantikan kaki kanannya.

**-OoO-**

-FLASHBACK-

Yuuma tengah berjalan pulang dari sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hamparan salju putih telah sedikit menutupi jalanan.

Saat ia ingin berbelok di sebuah pertigaan, ia tiba-tiba melihat seekor anjing berbulu coklat mendekatinya. Awalnya dia tidak merasa curiga sama sekali dengan anjing yang menghampirinya tersebut. Tapi rasa curiganya tumbuh saat melihat air liur yang terus-menerus mengalir dari mulut hewan yang masih satu keluarga dengan serigala itu. Di saat anjing itu mulai mengejarnya, dia baru menyadari sesuatu –anjing itu terkena virus rabies. Yuuma pun langsung berbalik dan kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi sayang, keganasan anjing gila itu dapat mengejar Yuuma dan akhirnya kaki Yuuma digigitnya dengan kasar oleh anjing tersebut. Jeritan kesakitan yang mengisyaratkan minta tolong itupun keluar dari mulut Yuuma seiring dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kakinya. Kemudian ada beberapa warga yang sedang berlalu-lalang langsung menghampirinya dan berusaha melepaskan anjing tersebut dari kaki Yuuma. Tak lama kemudian, Yuuma mendengar bunyi sirene sebelum akhirnya pandangannya gelap.

**-OoO-**

Yuuma membuka matanya. Bau antibiotik langsung menyergap penciumannya. Dia lalu melihat ke tangan kirinya. Jika tebakannya benar, maka ia sedang berbaring di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan benar saja, saat ia melihat ke tangan kirinya, dia menemukan bahwa jarum infus telah tertancap di sana. Yuuma hanya menghela nafasnya. Namun ia merasakan kalau kakinya terasa berbeda, dia pun membuka selimut yang sedang ia pakai dan membelalakkan matanya –kaki kanannya telah diamputasi.

-FLASHBACK END-

**-OoO-**

Saat itulah dia tahu kalau kakinya telah diamputasi. Kaget dan sedih dirasakan Yuuma saat pertama tahu kalau kakinya sudah menghilang.

"_Tapi kau patut bersyukur hanya kakimu saja yang hilang. Kalau ingatan –atau bahkan nyawamu yang hilang bagaimana?_"

Perkataan dari teman masa kecilnya itu sedikit banyak bisa menghiburnya. Memang dia terancam terinfeksi rabies karena gigitan anjing itu. Mengingat hal itu, mebuat Yuuma merindukan sosok gadis yang telah menjadi temannya selama ini, teman yang mau menerimanya tanpa memandang kekurangan. Ingin sekali ia bertemu kembali dengannya. Tapi harapannya hanyalah harapan belaka. Kenyataan pahit bahwa dia sekarang tengah dikekang di sebuah tempat bernama rumah sakit jiwa. Ya, dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri karena 'teman-teman'nya di sekolah terus-menerus mengejek Yuuma karena sudah cacat fisik. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima ejekan mereka. Dan dengan biadabnya, 'teman-teman'nya malah menelpon rumah sakit jiwa untuk menggiring Yuuma ke sana karena dia sudah dianggap gila. Sungguh, Yuuma merutuki 'teman-teman'nya yang sudah bermental bobrok tersebut saat dia digiring ke rumah sakit jiwa di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. Yuuma amat benci dijadikan bahan tertawaan –apalagi kalau dilihat sampai satu sekolah. Tapi akhirnya dia menenangkan diri dan berusaha melihat sisi positifnya.

"Kazeno-_san?_" suara wanita itu memanggil Yuuma. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang suster dari rumah sakit itu dan bertanya kenapa ia memanggilnya.

"Ada seorang tamu yang ingin menemuimu." Jawab sang suster. Yuuma pun mengangguk dan lalu mengikuti sang suster turun.

**-OoO-**

Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Yuuma terkejut kala melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di sana, menunggu kehadirannya.

"Gumi?!" tanya Yuuma tidak percaya. Betapa tidak percayanya Yuuma melihat teman masa kecil –teman yang mau menerimanya apa adanya itu sedang duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut.

"_Konbanwa, _Yuu-_kun!_" sapa Gumi menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sang suster pun meninggalkan dua insan tersebut. Keheningan pun melanda. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Yuuma terlihat canggung bertemu lagi dengan Gumi

"Y-yo… Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yuuma duduk di samping Gumi, berusaha menelan rasa canggungnya. Gadis berambut hijau itupun langsung menyambar pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Ah! Yuu-_kun_ terlalu kaku! Sudah jelas aku baik-baik saja! Seharusnya 'kan aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" jawab Gumi sambil menggembungkan bibirnya, lalu tertawa. Yuuma hanya ikut tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah… Kalau kau tanya seperti itu, kau kira aku akan menjawab seperti apa?" balas Yuuma bertanya balik sambil memasang cengiran lebar di wajahnya –mengetahui benar reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Em-

"Aaaaaaaaah! _Mou!_ Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu?!" jawab Gumi sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Yuuma.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu…" balas Yuuma terkekeh kecil sambil berusaha menahan tangan Gumi.

"…omong-omong, aku baik-baik saja kok di sini. Yah… Setidaknya tidak ada yang menggangguku di sini dan aku tidak membuat masalah di sini…" mendengar hal ini, gadis itu menghela nafasnya lega.

"_Yokatta…_" gumam gadis itu pelan –tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Yuuma.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Eh?! Ah…Um…" Yuuma bisa melihat kalau Gumi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mau cerita sambil berjalan-jalan di luar?" kata Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis di depannya pun mengangguk dan meraih uluran tangan sang pemuda.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit. Saat mereka keluar, hujan salju sudah berhenti turun dan pemandangan taman yang sudah tertutup oleh salju langsung tertangkap di penglihatan mereka.

"Oh ya, jadi ada apa?" tanya Yuuma mengawali pembicaraan selagi mereka berjlan mengitari rumah sakit yang luas tersebut.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya…" ucapan Gumi terputus. Sedangkan Yuuma masih menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, kau masih terus dijadikan bahan ejekan di sekolah. Bahkan ada yang menyumpahi kalau dirimu seharusnya tak pantas hidup…" kata Gumi. Kata-katanya terdengar gemetar di telinga Yuuma, dia pikir kalau Gumi takut kalau dia akan lepas kendali lagi.

"…ho…" Jawab Yuuma merunduk.

"Beberapa rumor bohong pun beredar. Mulai dari kabar kalau kau itu adalah monster, kabar kalau kau menghancurkan rumah sakit tempat kau dirawat karena mengamuk, sampai kalau kau sudah dieksekusi mati…" lanjut Gumi. Suaranya makin bergetar. Yuuma hanya tertawa kecut mendengar rentetan rumor bohong tersebut.

"Heheh… Yah… Mungkin aku memang sudah tidak diterima lagi di sana. Lagipula, siapa juga orang normal yang ingin berteman dengan orang cacat fisik dan mental sepertiku?" tanya Yuuma tertawa kecut. Namun tiba-tiba Gumi menjitaknya.

"Auw! Kau ini kenapa?!" tanya Yuuma meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak semuanya seperti itu! Masih ada aku-"

"Maksudku selain kau… Siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang masih peduli kepadaku." Potong Yuuma. Gumi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu, kalau Yuuma tidak mempunyai teman sedari kecil karena dia mengalami cacat mental. Namun di mata Gumi, Yuuma juga berhak untuk bermain dan mendapatkan masa kecil yang bahagia –walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Maaf, Gumi. Bisakah kau hentikan topik ini?" tanya Yuuma memohon. Gumi yang melihat wajah Yuuma yang tiba-tiba memerah itu langsung bungkam dan mengangguk. Gadis itu tahu betul perjuangannya untuk menjadi orang yang 'normal' di mata mereka –walaupun ia diejek. Dan sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya agar ia tidak meledakkan amarahnya saat itu juga. Akhirnya mereka pun berjalan mengitari taman rumah sakit itu dalam diam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memulai pembicaraan kembali.

Setelah lelah berjalan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Mereka berdua masih belum berani memulai kembali pembicaraan. Sampai lima menit lamanya, sebelum suara Gumi memecah keheningan.

"Maaf…"

"Ha?" tanya Yuuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah atau apa… Tapi… Kupikir membiarkanmu tahu tentang ini dapat membuat-"

"Ahahaha, tenang saja! Yang salah 'kan mereka, bukan kau. Kau hanya menyampaikan saja, 'kan?" jawab Yuuma memotong perkataan Gumi. Mata Gumi membelalak melihat Yuuma yang tersenyum tulus. Dia sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman seperti itu semenjak Yuuma dibawa pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa ini. Gumi mengangguk perlahan mendengar jawaban Yuuma.

"…ya sudahlah. Biarkan yang berlalu." Perkataan pendek itu meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda.

"_Nee,_ Yuu-_kun…_" kata Gumi memanggil Yuuma.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu… Jika kau masih memiliki masalah, kau bisa bilang kepadaku. Ingat, kita ini teman 'kan?" tanya Gumi menatap Yuuma dalam. Salju kembali turun menghiasi bumi, seakan-akan butiran salju itu membawa harapan baru bagi sang pemuda.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yuuma tidak percaya. Gumi pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu, aku tidak tega melihatmu ikut diejek gara-gara kekuranganku…" kata Yuuma.

"_Daijobu yo~!_ Lagipula 'kan aku juga tidak peduli dengan mereka…" balas Gumi. Yuuma pun menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia harus belajar banyak dari temannya ini tentang mengindahkan perkataan orang lain.

"_Saa…_ Aku kembali ya! _Jaa, sayonara!_" kata Yuuma masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sambil tersenyum sedih. Gumi yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perubahan sikap Yuuma itu berusaha meraihnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja badannya terasa membeku, suaranya pun tercekat. Gumi hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan cemas.

**-OoO-**

Yuuma tengah duduk di ranjangnya, sedang menulis sesuatu. Di dekatnya terlihat sebuah simpul yang biasa digunakan untuk gantung diri. Setelah ia selesai menulis, Yuuma pun berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam simpul tersebut. Keputusannya sudah bulat

"Jika dunia tidak lagi menerimaku apa adanya, maka sampai jumpa…" air mata perlahan mengalir dari matanya sebelum akhirnya dia menggantungkan dirinya.

**-OoO-**

Gumi yang masih khawatir dengan Yuuma, tidak dapat tidur malamnya. Saat tengah malam, dia terbangun dan melihat bahwa TV kecil yang ada di kamarnya masih menyala.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mematikan TV…" gumamnya sambil menghampiri tabung bergambar tersebut. Tadinya ia berniat mematikan benda tersebut. Tapi tidak jadi saat melihat sebuah berita tentang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang bunuh diri. Tadinya dia pikir yang bunuh diri bukanlah Yuuma, tapi semua berubah ketika disebutkan nama rumah sakit tempat pasien tersebut dirawat. Gumi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia buru-buru mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelpon pemuda berambut sewarna bunga _sakura_ itu, mengabaikan _e-mail_ yang masuk ke kotak masuknya. Tapi saya, hanya _chatbox_ yang membalas panggilan tersebut. Suara isak tangis langsung memenuhi ruangan gelap tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, beredar berita kalau ada sebuah pesan dari pasien yang bunuh diri tersebut. Gumi yang masih kaget dengan berita kemarin pun buru-buru mencari berita tersebut di internet, dan saat melihat pesannya, Gumi semakin kaget dengan isinya.

_Dear world,_

_Yang aku inginkan adalah kesetaraan dalam pergaulan tanpa melihat cacat fisik maupun mental. Tapi sayang, kalian malah mengabaikan hal itu dan merendahkan orang-orang yang memiliki cacat. Apakah perlu diingatkan kalau kalian juga memiliki kekurangan dan cacat di bagian tertentu? Ah, meskipun diingatkan, kalian mungkin akan mengindahkan perkataanku. Karena kalian pikir, kalian bisa mengabaikanku karena hanya aku adalah orang yang cacat di mata kalian._

_Meskipun aku akan diabaikan lagi, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Hidup ini seperti roda –yang dulu berkuasa bisa jadi akan ditindas nantinya, yang dulu kaya bisa menjadi miskin, ada yang di atas, dan ada yang di bawah. Untuk yang sedang berada di atas agar jangan menindas yang di bawah. Mungkin kejadian ini adalah contoh nyata bagi orang yang sedang berada di bawah dan terus-menerus ditindas. Dan kuharap… Ke depannya tidak akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini –di mana yang kuat menindas yang lemah –ayolah, kita bukan di hutan 'kan?_

_Kenapa aku bunuh diri? Simpel. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan beban sosial yang terus-menerus menerpaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan mendengar dan merasakan ejekan serta penindasan yang terus diarahkan kepadaku. Aku juga manusia, bukan sebuah boneka yang bisa seenaknya kalian rusak –dan kalian harus tahu itu._

_Tapi aku berterimakasih kepada seorang temanku. Dialah yang telah memberiku secercah harapan untuk hidup –walaupun secercah harapan itu tidak dapat mengubah keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Aku sangat senang._

_Good bye world, I hope that discrimination is erased from this world._

**-OoO-**

"Yuu-_kun…_" Gumi berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah dia memberitahukannya soal rumor bohong itu kemarin dia akan langsung mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi sayang, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Yuuma telah meninggal. Dan yang bisa Gumi lakukan adalah melangkah maju –menyongsong masa depan yang cerah.

-Fin-

**A/N :**

**Halo! Kembali lagi bersama Kengo! :v**

**Buah! Dah lama nggak bikin fic yang panjangnya ajigile... :v**

**Yah, mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak fic dengan '#SecreatSantaFVI' di **_**summary-**_**nya. Dan yap. Saya ikutan. Dan ini untuk… Uh… Age… Era… Eroge-*dihajar***

**Winona : Nih namanya yang betul! *nyodorin secarik kertas***

**Me : Oh, makasih! *baca kertasnya***

**Ralat!**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk agerazoides (sebelumnya Arune Rosenheim). Maaf ya kalau… Yah, tidak berasa **_**angsty**_** sama sekali (maklumlah, saya sendiri bukan tipe orang yang **_**angsty-angsty**_** amat). Dan semoga hasilnya gak maksa... Biasalah. Fic saya mana ada sih yang gak maksa? :D**

**Dan untuk semua **_**readers, **_**terima kasih telah membaca fic ini! Yang mau krisar silahkan, kolom review dibuka selebar-lebarnya!**


End file.
